Senior Year Spring Musical
by ournoisyhearts
Summary: A revised version of the Senior Year Spring Musical. What would have happened if Troy and Sharpay really had performed together? Troypay.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guyz =]

So I had this idea when I saw HSM3

And I was really sad cuz it was all lame Troyella fluff :[

And I was watching the Senior Spring Musical part,

And had this idea. *LIGHTBULB*

I will re-write the Senior Year Spring Musical….

MY WAY.

Reviews Please =]

**-X-**

_Troy_

I can't believe it. She's gone.

She's really gone.

I'm missing her terribly. It's probably because I didn't think she'd actually _go._ Nobody did.

But then, she went. Up and gone, gone away. All the way to freakin' Stanford.

Stupid Stanford.

Now I have to sing that great duet Kelsi wrote with SHARPAY. Sharpay Evans, the drama queen, ice queen, queen of everything mean. Could my life get any worse?

Probably. But let's not get into that right now.

It isn't that Sharpay isn't a fantastic performer, or insanely hot….

Wait a second. Did I just say Sharpay was _hot???_

Goddammit, what is wrong with me?

This is awful. Completely and utterly awful. And I can't even talk in full sentences.

Ugh.

_Sharpay_

She's gone! She's gone! SHE'S GONE!

This must be the best thing that's ever happened to me. After winning that Academy Award, of course.

Oopsie. That was a dream. My bad.

Anyway, now I get to sing a duet with Troy. I've always wanted to sing with him in front of an audience. He's so good in front of crowds! It's like he was _born _to be famous.

Just like me!

I don't even know what he ever saw in Gabriella. She was a dork, and she wasn't even that pretty. But I still secretly wanted to be friends with her. I never had any real friends. At least now I have Tiara-what's-her-name. She respects me. Bows down to me. I am finally envied by someone other than….

Well, nobody.

I should probably head to school now. It's two weeks 'till the big performance, and I haven't memorized my song yet.

Toodles!

_Troy_

I arrive to rehearsal a week later afterschool, just like I always do. But today, something feels different. Wrong.

Yesterday, Ryan tried to teach Sharpay and I the choegraphy for the duet. It turns out that she's really not that bad, I don't even mind singing with her. She's even sort of a friend.

_SORT OF._

So Ryan is teaching us this dance move, and we keep trying it over, and over, and over. And Shar just can't seem to get the hang of it. Like, at all. It was horrible. Absolutely dreadful. So finally, I just turn to Ryan and say,

"Rye, PLEASE help me."

He says, "It's not that hard. Just do it again."

I glare at him. "You're easier to dance with than she is."

He shrugs, as if to say, _trust me, I know what you mean, _and turns back to help Sharpay. I sigh and return to my place behind her, and we do it again.

Over, and over, and over, and over, and-

Well, you know what I mean.

_Sharpay_

I feel so embarrassed. I was awful in rehearsal yesterday. Troy and Ryan were trying to teach me this move, and it wasn't even that hard, but I just kept messing up! I feel so bad now. Poor Troy. Having to dance with me must be hard. He's probably disgusted with me right now. Oh, man. I've screwed up. BIG TIME. At least it's Saturday….

Hey, I've got an idea!

I toss on some clothes, just a pair of sweats and shirt. I brush out my long blonde hair, put on some mascara and eyeliner, and grab my purse before running out the door of my family's $5,000,000 dollar mansion.

I start my pink convertible (fully glossed with a giant S.E, thank you very much) and run the engine before pulling away and heading to Troy's house.

With the radio blasting, I ride along the road, wind on my face. I'm just about to pull up to Troy's house when suddenly, I see him getting into his own beat-up white truck.

"Troy!" I cry, pulling over across the street and getting out. He looks up, and waves. I look both ways (a little kid-ish, I know) before running over to the sidewalk, my flip-flops flapping against the pavement. When Troy sees me, he peers at me questioningly.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you looking so casual since we were kids." He chuckles.

"Yeah, well, preschool was awhile ago. Times have change." I reply, looking up at the sky.

"Those were the good old days," he agrees, glancing upward as well. We stand quietly for a bit, just staring at the clouds floating overhead. Finally, he says,

"Do you ever wish you could do something over? Like, go back and time, and try something again. Fix your past mistakes."

I know what he's talking about. Gabriella. It's pretty obvious.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, Troy. But you know what? I wouldn't fix any of them. I think if I did, then life would turn out differently. And I don't need my life to change."

He squints at me. "Seriously? You, Sharpay Evans, wouldn't ever want to go back and change anything? At _all?_"

I stuff my hands in my pockets and look down. "There is one thing."

He perks up. "And what's that?"

I look over at him. "I wish that I had been able to accept everything that's happened in the last year. I wish I wouldn't have been so quick to blow Gabriella off. I wish I could've given her a chance for us to be friends. I wish I had treated Kelsi better. I wish I had treated all of you better." I finish. He fiddles with the zipper on his jacket.

"Yeah? Well, I wish that Gabriella hadn't left." I sigh, and he silences me. "I know you were expecting that. But I have my reasons. I've been looking forward to my Senior Prom all of my life. And she was the only girl I ever wanted to go with. I've never liked anyone as much as I liked her." He stops, and corrects himself. "_Like _her. I still do."

"That's really sweet, Troy." I whisper.

"Thanks," he says, leaning back against truck.

"Go. Go find her."

He spins to face me. "What?!"

I cross my arms. "Go get her. Celebrate your prom with the one you love."

He thinks about my suggestion for a few moments. All of a sudden, a huge grin spreads across his face.

"I will. Right now. I'm going to find Gabriella." He tells himself. I can tell he's not believing it, but starts to get in his truck anyway. The engine rumbles before growling, and a puff of steam erupts from the back pipe. I knock on his window just as he is about to leave.

"Oh, and Troy?"

He rolls it down and looks at me. "Yeah?"

"I have one more wish." I tell him

"Which is..?" He asks.

"I wish someone would love me the way you love her."

He smiles softly at me, eyes shining.

"One day, Sharpay. You'll find that perfect guy. Trust me."

I reach my arm into the car and brush his hair out of his eyes. "Thanks."

**-X-**

So?

How was it?

Awesome? Sucky?

This will be a two-shot, people!

So keep an eye out for Chapter Two!

And reviews are appreciated!

~Pey~


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys =]

So I got a fair response last chapter.

I'm glad you liked my little Troypay switcheroo :D

And now we'll finally get to the good part of the story…

The Musical!

Review and you'll get a treat;

My sincere gratitude!

On with the story---

**-X-**

_Sharpay_

The rest of the week goes on without incident. Surprisingly, it's like nobody's even noticed Troy is gone. It isn't until the following Friday, the day of the performance, that I actually start to panic.

If Troy isn't here to sing with me, then who is?

"Heyyyy."

A deep voice says from behind me. I spin around to face my visitor.

"Oh, lord. Who the hell are you?" I moan.

"I, am Jimmie the Rocketman." The intruder winks at me, and I give him the most disgusting look I can muster. He just steps closer.

"So…now that Troy's gone, would you consider going out with me?" He says, tossing his arm over my shoulder. I shrug out from under his reach and step away.

"Not in a million years, freak." I hiss, and run back to the dressing rooms to get ready. When I get there, Kelsi is sitting at the piano, fixing up her music.

"Hey Kels," I say, sitting down beside her. She looks up at me, and for once, actually smiles.

"Hey Sharpay." She replies, looking back at the music. "Is it just me, or is everyone else worried about who's taking over for Troy, too?"

I laugh. "We all are; don't worry."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. Now I know that I'm not just having a mental breakdown."

**-X-**

"TAKE YOUR PLACES, EVERYONE!" Mrs. Darbus booms as I adjust the final parts of my first costume. I'm never nervous before shows, but for some reason, right now I'm shaking in my shoes. There's supposed to be some people from Julliard here tonight, and I really want to impress them.

All of us get into our places as the lights dim. The cheerleaders file onstage, and the show begins.

W-I-L-D, Wildcats, you know we are  
W-I-L-D, Wildcats, come on, come on  
East High boys, let's make some noise  
W-I-L-D-, Wildcats, now's the time!

Cheering and waving as they exit the stage, the music continues and the basketball players run on stage.

_This is the last time to get it right_

_This is the last chance to make it our night!_

_We gotta show what we're all about_

_Work together_

_This is the last chance to make our mark_

_History will know who we are_

_This is the last time to make it count_

_It's _

_Now or Never!!!!!!_

Thundering applause follows, and the next people to go on take their places. I watch with a huge smile on my face as Ryan struts on stage.

He turns his back to the audience as the lights rise and the music starts. I grin excitedly as he begins,

_I want it all! _

_I want it, I want it, I want it_

_The fame and the fortune and more_

_I want it all!_

_I want it, I want it, I want it_

_I gotta have my star on the door_

He sways his hips from left to right and attempts some sort of can-can, a group of girls dressed in all pink behind him following along

_I want the world_

_Nothing less_

_All the glam_

_And the press_

_Only giving me the best reviews_

_I want it all, I want it all, I want it all_

_Want it all, Want it all_

He turns back to the girls.

_Kick it girls!_

_I want it all, I want it all, I want it all_

_We_

_We want it!_

_Want It_

_We want it _

_All………_

_Thank you! Goodnight!!!!!_

He jumps up into the girls arms, laying across and winking at the audience. The jump up clapping, and I rush to hug my brother as he comes offstage.

"Ry! That was fantastic!" I cry, embracing him. He smiles.

"Thanks, Shar…but I think your on now."

I look at the stage. "Oh right! Well, see you!"

I get ready to do my part, wondering who will be taking the place of Troy.

I hope it's someone good. If they make me look bad in front of the Julliard people, I WILL ruin their life.

**-X-**

_Jimmie_

_Half an hour earlier…._

"Dude, check it out. Troy Bolton sent me a text!"

I wave my cellphone braggingly in front of Sam's (A/N I don't know what his name was) face.

"Can't make the show…you're on." He reads, and looks up. "Man, your on! You have to do the show for Troy!"

I snap out of my faze. "WHAT?!"

"You're the understudy! Now go! Get ready!"

I run off to the dressing rooms, seriously freaking out. I don't know how to sing!

But at least I'll with sharpay.

_Present time_

Oh, god, Jimmie. Breath. Deep breaths.

I stare up at the mirror, trying not to throw up. I should be going on anytime soon.

I hear my cue, but ignore it. I don't wanna get up there and vomit all over the audience.

Sighing, I put on whatever costume pieces I can find.

This is going to be awful. I just know it.

**-X-**

_Sharpay_

"Okay. Here I go, wish me luck!" I kiss Ryan on the cheek and take my place onstage, praying that Troy's understudy shows up.

The music begins, and I instantly forget my worries. The words flow out of my mouth, and I think for just one second that things might actually turn out alright.

_I've got a lot of things_

_I have to do_

_All these distractions_

_Our future's coming soon_

_We're being pulled_

_A hundred different directions_

_But whatever happens_

_I know I've got you_

**-X-**

_Troy_

I've been driving for days now. It seems like I haven't gotten anywhere- but I think I'm just stalling. I'm afraid to see Gabriella, and I don't know why. I stare at the clock in my truck.

7:38, it says. Hmph. The show should've started by now…..

_Sharpay._

The name registers in my brain like a knife cutting skin. She's going to have to sing with that Jimmie the Rocketman kid, and she doesn't even know. I feel horrible, but what else can I do?

Suddenly, before I even figure out what's happening, I'm swerving my truck around on the empty freeway to head back the direction I came. I can still maek it on time. I have to.

**-X-**

_Sharpay_

I continue to sing, still extremely nervous for what's about to come.

_You're on my mind_

_You're in my heart_

_It doesn't matter where we are_

_We'll be alright_

_Even if we're miles apart_

That's the cue. I look around, waiting for the mysterious voice to come out of nowhere. It doesn't. Kelsi, who's just as confused as I am, commands the orchestra to keep playing. I repeat my cue.

_Even if we're miles apart!_

No dice. I begin to sweat, little droplets forming on my head. Now, I am angry.

_Even if we're miles, and miles, and MILES apart!!!!!!!_

That's it. The orchestra jumps in and suddenly, someone jumps on stage. It's…

JIMMIE?

WHAT THE HELL???

He starts to dance around, singing, all the while coming closer to me.

_All I wanna do_

_Is be with you_

_Be with you_

I join in hesitantly, smelling the awful cologne that is reeking off his skin

_There's nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you_

"Ew!" I hiss, shoving him away.

_Only you_

He comes closer and closer with every word, and soon he is leaning right over me.

_And no matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart_

The musky perfume invades my nose, and I let out a high-pitched sneeze before finishing.

_I just wanna be with _

_Youuuuuu_

Jimmie jumps back up and runs across the stage, high fiving all of his buddies in the front row. I am about to turn and stalk offstage, but a certain voice stops me.

_You know how life can be_

_It changes overnight_

I glance around the theater, trying to spot my hero. He's nowhere to be found, but I keep singing anyway.

_It's sunny then raining_

_But it's alright_

I smile softly, starting to get into the song. When I look back up across the theater, I spot him. The entire audience strain to turn around and see him, and I sing my line.

_A friend like you_

_Always makes it easy_

_I know that you get me_

_Everytime_

He strolls down the aisle and stops halfway, climbing over the backs of the chairs to stand up and reach out to me.

_Through every up_

_Through every down_

_You know I'll always be around_

_Through anything you can count on me!_

He climbs a few rows closer and jumps onstage.

_All I wanna do_

_Is be with you_

_Be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart_

Troy steps closer to me, throwing in his own words.

_You know it's true_

He takes my hand, and looks deep into my eyes. I smile and continue, unaware that the rest of the cast has filed onstage until they join in.

_I just wanna be with you_

_I just wanna be with you_

They keep singing in the background as Troy and I finish.

_The sun will always shine_

_That's how you make me feel_

_We're gonna be alright_

'_Cuz what we have is real_

Everyone joins in.

_And we will always be together!_

_All_

_I wanna do_

_Is be with you_

_Be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_And no matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart_

_I just wanna be with you_

_All I wanna do_

_Is be with you_

_All that I wanna do_

_Just be with you_

_All that I wanna do_

_Just be with you_

Troy gently strokes my cheek as the song comes to an end.

_I just wanna be with you_

Kelsi silences the orchestra, and I look out towards the audience. Everyone is up and clapping, loving the entire thing. I turn around and hug Troy, but instead of hugging me back, he pulls my face to his and kisses me. His lips are soft and sweet, and when I pull away, he smiles before saying,

"I believe you have one more show to do."

**-X-**

_Troy_

_Whos' that girl?_

_She's so fine_

_Who's that girl?_

_I don't recognize_

_Who's that girl?_

_She looks so good, yeah_

_And we never really noticed but we probably should!_

Tiara rises up out of the shadows and onstage in a sparkling blue dress, no idea about what is going to happen.

_Big fun_

_On the night of night's_

_The night of night's tonight_

_Let's dance!_

_On the night of night's _

_You know we're gonna do it right!!_

Suddenly, a platform is lowered from above, and I look up and grin as Sharpay emerges in the exact same dress as Tiara. It was hers, after all.

_It's gonna be our night!_

The guys onstage glance around wildly, not knowing what to do.

_You know it!_

_To remember!_

_For all time_

_Surprise!_

_Big fun,_

Tiara and Sharpay both compete to win the attention back, trying to drone the other's vocals out

_It's gonna be the night_

_The best!_

_To last forever_

_The rest of our lives_

_We'll never ever ever forget!_

_It's gonna be_

_MY NIGHT!_

Sharpay hip-bucks Tiara of to the side and continues.

_All together!_

_Say it loud_

_C'mon now_

_Everyone_

_It's gonna be the night_

_YOU CAN BET!_

This time, Tiara returns and kicks Sharpay in the shin. I stifle a laugh as they fight each other.

_To remember_

_Hear the crowd_

_And we'll never ever never ever never ever never ever never ever forget!_

Mrs. Darbus claps a hand over her face and presses a large button, causing the spot where Tiara and Sharpay are standing to rise down beneath the stage. I clap awkwardely before turning to go help Sharpay.

This really was a night to remember.


End file.
